


Heat

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair watches TV to get his mind off the heat and Jim,and....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unbetad, just wrote it to pass the time away 

## Heat 

by Daphna

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/athens/2642>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair aren't mine, didn't get any money, no infringment intended. 

and get my mind off the heat. 

* * *

Blair got out of the shower and immediately realized it had been completely in vain. Within seconds he was once again covered with sweat, in spite of covering the absolute minimum of his body that decency required. Not that in this heat Blair cared much for decency, but still, what would the neighbors think? More importantly, he thought wickedly, what would Jim think? 

The very thought caused Blair to sweat even more, and he decided it was vital to put it out of his mind. Jim wouldn't be home for hours anyway. Blair ruffled through a collection of video tapes for something suitable to distract him, both from the heat and from his groin. Putting aside several PBS shows on various anthropological subjects, a couple of movies he had seen too many times already, and a tape obscurely marked "J&B anniversary", from a night he did not need a tape to remember , he finally came upon two tapes simply marked "Buffy". 

Perfect, he thought. While it wasn't exactly his favorite show, there was nothing like a marathon of the antics of the Slayer and her sidekicks to while away a hot summer day. Plus, ugly scaly demons were just the thing to get rid of that bulge in his pants. He took a beer from the fridge, put a bowl of mixed munchables on the table, slid the first tape into the VCR and got into vegging-mode. 

* * *

When Jim got into the loft he found Blair lying on the couch. 

"Hey, Chief. What did you do with your day off?" Jim asked, ruffling Blair's hair gently. 

"I did some shopping and stuff in the morning, cleaned up the house. Then I sat and watched like... five episodes of Buffy." All that sounded perfectly normal for Blair, but Jim noticed there was something wrong with Blair's voice. It was just a little deeper, in a way that brought a shiver of pleasure up Jim's spine. 

"Sounds like heaven. What's the matter?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing. It's just that, well, I watched Buffy partly to get my mind of the heat, and partly to get my mind off you...." 

"And?" 

"For some reason, it made me unbelievably horny." Blair smiled, pulling Jim towards him in a kiss that would have melted the polar ice cap had it been present. 

"And that's a bad thing because....?" Jim asked breathlessly when the finally broke off. 

His answer was another kiss, and then the sudden electricity as hands clenched against his groin, opening the button and zipper of his jeans. An auto-pilot Jim's hands moved towards Blair's boxers, while his feet were busy kicking off shoes. Then Jim's mouth traveled instinctively towards Blair's nipples, gently licking them, then biting them. 

Blair's skin was salty with sweat, and the mixed scents of perspiration and arousal nearly drove Jim mad on the spot. He passed his tongue over Blair's mouth, over his neck, his ears, over his bare chest, not willing to miss a single spot. He became so completely absorbed with this task he was oblivious to Blair's moans, and to the fact that Blair had conveniently aligned himself against Jim's body. 

The hard thrust upwards took Jim by surprise. The sudden feel of Blair's hardness against his own drove thought from his mind. The only thing that existed was the rhythm of bodies rubbing against each other , the growing charge of ecstasy that threatened to drive them both insane and was bound to culminate in the single moment where both ceased to exist and all that remained was the ecstasy. 

* * *

Blair lay back on the couch, panting, Jim's arm around him. He smiled. 

"I think maybe I should watch Buffy more often." He said. 

"Oh yeah...." Jim replied. His hand felt for the table, grabbing a lukewarm, half-empty bottle of beer. He took a swig at it, offering it Blair. "Maybe we should do this more often." Jim added, smiling. 

Handing the bottle back to Jim, Blair spilled a drop on his lover's chest. Looking at it, he smiled, and licked the drop off slowly, sitting on top of Jim as he did so. 

"Oh yeah? How about right now?" Blair said. 

* * *

End Heat . 


End file.
